


The Valiant Company - Part 4A

by Evagorn



Series: The Valiant Company [4]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: The Company heads to Sunwich Village to try and find supporters for their cause, becoming embroiled in a multi-sided conflict.War brings out the worst in all who must wage it...
Series: The Valiant Company [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526087





	The Valiant Company - Part 4A

We rejoin the Company in preparation for their journey to Sunwich. Elouan begins by maintaining his weapon, as well as planning a trip to Sezvi in order to get anything to augment his firepower. Chi is busy pacing while she contemplates the mission before her. Thorn bids farewell to Paimon, who will need to remain behind to perform other duties for the Company. And Dr. Levi finishes her own preparations before entering the hallway. The group confers together for a moment before Chi decides to pay a quick visit to Crystal. Meanwhile, Elouan moves ahead to make his way to the Alchemist.

Chi knocks on Crystal’s door and receives a belated response. She is able to speak with the Dragon, but Crystal has very little to say to Chi, and in fact requests that she leave. Dr. Levi comes in briefly, and Crystal is more conciliatory to the Sahuagin, though still politely requests they depart. With nothing more to be gained there, the group departs.

Futher in the cave, Elouan encounters Lucius, the Fairy who joined them after their last encounter. Lucius explains that he will be joining them on their next mission at Alphonso’s request. He also asks about Elouan’s gun, which he knows very little about. The others soon arrive, and Lucius repeats to them his intent to accompany them. He makes it clear that his primary role will be as observer only. He wishes to “test their convictions”, as he puts it. Chi graciously agrees, and states her eagerness to work with him. After he departs, the others ask her about why she treated him so cordially. Chi explains that she sees Lucius as a means of ingratiating the Company to the Fairies, who can prove valuable allies in future. Elouan concurs, and reiterates the need to work with Lucius for the benefit of the Company’s cause.

The group then splits up to attend to their various preparations. Dr. Levi visits Box, and though the Ro Bit expresses its ability to upgrade her weapons, it states that it has insufficient materials currently. Meanwhile, Thorn and Chi purchase some provisions and healing potions from Azalia, as well as some more specialized brews from the Alchemist, Sezvi. Elouan likewise visited Sezvi first, and was given a strange powder to load into his weapon. When fired, this gunpowder made almost no noise, allowing Elouan’s weapon to be used in a more clandestine fashion. Sezvi gave Elouan enough powder for eight shots, and asked him to test it for her.

With their preparations complete, the group convened at the headquarters building, where Alphonso, Vivian, Yurius, Helga, and Lucius were waiting. Alphonos explained that his agent, Lux Valo, would greet them when they reached Sunwich, and she would be able to explain what was to happen in greater detail. Yurius also provided each of them with a vial of his tears, which were to be used to return them to Pawstantinople when the mission was completed. With these in hand, the group was whisked away by Yuruis.

They arrived in a lush woodland area. There they met their contact, the Light Phoenix Lux Valo.

Interestingly, the party noted that Yurius had a small plume on his lapel that glowed faintly when near Lux. Though before anyone could question him further on this point, he teleported away. Lux then took a moment to explain the situation, but made it clear that they would more likely find success when they reached Sunwich itself and could speak with the locals.

The group headed northward and reached Sunwich proper. They were greeted by a lively young woman going by Fiore, or Fi for short. She welcomed the newcomers, and confirmed with Lux that they were the allies promised who would help resolve the towns struggles. The group entered the Elder’s in the corner of the town, and took a moment to learn the situation.

Lux, Fi, and the Elder explained that the humans living in this area had carved this niche for themselves some time ago. But it wasn’t long before they were accosted by Bee Mogwai. The Bees attacked without provocation, claiming that they were likewise being forced away from their former home by another band of Mogwai, Goblins. With this explanation, the heroes decided their best course of action would be to first try to negotiate with the different factions involved and see if some kind of diplomatic solution could be reached. To that end, they decided to first seek out the Bees.

The teamed headed south into the forest, and eventually encountered a couple of Bee guards who told them not to come any further. The heroes explained they wished to meet with the Bees’ leader, and the guards asked if they wished an audience with Queen Bebzy. The name struck a chord with Chi, who remembered a younger Princess Bebzy many years ago. After stating this, one of the guards told them to wait while she conferred with the Queen. After a short pause, the guard returned and explained that the Queen would indeed see them.

The group headed around to a side path, where they found a small gathering of Bees, but also a Gyochu Mogwai. This Gyochu stepped forward and demanded to know what purpose they had for being in their territory. The heroes explained how they had learned about the Bees trouble with the Goblins, and wished to know how they could help. The Gyochu explained that the Bees had resolved their issue with the Goblins in a way that suited them quite fine, and that they needed no further assistance. The heroes, however, insisted that the Bees’ actions were harming the Humans, and that a peaceful solution for all concerned would be superior.

After some further negotiations, and with the Queen herself expressing at least some interest in the heroes’ plan, it was decided that they would head south, where the Goblins were last seen, and try to find them so that they could be negotiated with. The heroes were warned that the Goblins were only rapacious brutes, and thus to tread carefully.

The group made their way south while attempting to search for a trail that would give them some clue as to where the Goblins might be. Eventually they found their way to a dead end, where they discovered a very odd sight. There was another Phoenix Mogwai lying on the ground in a drunken stupor. To everyone’s amazement, Levi seemed to recognize this strange, calling him Orville. The newcomer eventually managed to rouse himself sufficiently to speak - after a liberal dose of water to the face from Thorn - and introduced himself as Orville Gaylord Crowne, PhD, MD, Attorney at Law. The group were certainly taken aback by this odd greeting, but did not have long to wonder.

Beat, who had been using his Gaag sixth sense to keep alert for any possible dangers, detected movement nearby. Sure enough, a moment later, a Goblin appeared to confront the group. He demanded to know why they were on Goblin territory, and told them to leave. The heroes attempted to negotiate, and then threaten this Goblin, but before he could be fully cowed, he called for his allies to join him, and soon a pitched battle began.

The Goblins moved with alarming quickness and trickery, striking at the heroes’ weak points and even reflecting damage back them. But the heroes in turn employed their best tactics against the small attackers, dealing heavy blows and using their magic to turn them against each other. Lucius, who had been following the group without contributing much, came under attack, but mysteriously disappeared into shadows before he could be struck by the enemy, leaving Lux surrounded. But she was able to make her way out of the fray, and use her powerful dancing Magic to rescue Elouan from a similar situation, as well as prevent Chi from receiving a wound.

With their abilities working in tandem, the heroes were soon able to put down the Goblins, forcing three of them to surrender. They then questioned their new prisoners, demanding where the rest of the Goblins had gone. The three explained that they had no idea, and that they were simply told to stay behind to attack anyone who came looking. The group is able to deduce that these attackers were clearly left behind as a sort of decoy, meant to delay the heroes without providing any useful information.

With no clear indication of where to go, Chi burrows into the ground to see if she can find the tunnel the Goblins might have used. Fortunately, she is able to discover a path leading northward which had been filled in as the Goblins left. With a path before them, the group contemplates what to do with the three prisoners. Elouan is able to use his negoatiation skills to persuade the Goblins to aid their cause, seeing as their own people abandoned them. And the three agree to join the heroes, introducing themselves of Vib, Dod, and Obin. With their new “allies” in tow, the heroes rush back to Sunwich to inform the Humans of the incoming danger.

Orville and Levi fly ahead, since they can traverse the trees more quickly, while the rest of the group hurries on foot. Levi and Orville arrive in Sunwich, only to find they were too late. The Goblins had attacked while the heroes were gone, killing a few people and plundering some of the town’s goods. Soon the rest of the team arrives, though they have Lucius remain behind to guard their new Goblins, just in case their loyalties may be questionable. Soon they all learn of the terrible truth for themselves. They hurry out of town, following the path the Goblins had cut through the woods, and eventually come across a large cave on the outskirts of town. This is clearly where the Goblins have hidden, and the heroes steel themselves for the plunge into the darkness.

Will they be able to stop these Goblins and bring peace to Corona Woods? We shall see...

* * *

Yarim knelt, hands bound. He had failed. He had disappointed his liege and his people. And he was prepared to face his fate.

Before him sat the Council of the Fairies, with the King himself presiding. He frowned as he watched Yarim, though his true feelings were inscrutable. The other members of the Council conferred in quiet whispers, though Yarim could imagine what was on their minds.

Ariadne stood at Yarim’s side, sword drawn, watching her lord for his signal. Finally, after several minutes of deliberation, the King raised his hand.

“I believe this council has come to a decision, as have I.”

All fell quiet and turned towards the King.

“Let us once more relate that for which we have been called,” the King motioned towards Ariadne.

She cleared her throat and addressed the Council. “My lords and ladies, a short time ago, Human invaders were seen entering these woods. At first it was believed to be another Human incursion. Such had occurred in the past, and were usually inconsequential. But this time was different. These Humans moved with purpose, direction. Somehow, they moved almost unerringly towards our abode. This was alarming on its own, but when combined with the recent... developments surrounding our sacred charge, it was deemed by this Council to be more than mere coincidence.

“A detail of our finest warriors was dispatched to turn back these invaders by any means necessary. Yarim was assigned as their leader,” and she motioned towards him.

“It is true,” Yarim spoke up, out of turn he knew, but he felt compelled to. “And I served my people and my lord gladly, though imperfectly.”

“You will have chance to speak on your own behalf shortly,” the King admonished, though not harshly. He silently nodded for Ariadne to continue.

The girl bowed before resuming. “Yarim’s plan was somewhat complicated, but generally effective: he employed his soldiers’ magic to confuse the forest paths in an attempt to throw the Humans off the trail. But this proved fruitless. Somehow, they continued to make their way towards our realm. He became desperate, and in a last bid to stop the Humans’ advance, he set their path near the town of Pawstantinople.”

The Council began to murmur when this name was mentioned, but a raised hand from the King silenced them.

Ariadne continued. “This plan... ultimately proved successful. The residents, who call themselves the Valiant Company, defeated the Human military in battle, and forced them to withdraw from the woods. However, the cost to Pawstantinople was quite high, as they suffered many casualties. As you know, we have tried to maintain at least cordial relations with the Company, despite their willingness to consort with Humans.”

Again, murmurs had to be silenced before Ariadne could speak. “Naturally, the Company was infuriated by what they perceived to be a betrayal, and sent their strongest warriors to pursue Yarim and his troops. They were able to subdue Yarim and his forces, but - to his great credit,” and she spared a small smile at Yarim, “they remained ignorant to our true concerns.

“Lucius and I were able to take Yarim and his forces into custody, while Lucius remained with the Company to observe their operations, contrary to the King’s wishes.”

At this, Yarim perked up. He had assumed Lucius staying behind was part of the plan. _But if the Kind did not order him to stay, then what is he after?_

“Now,” Ariadne finished, “Yarim stands before you, accused of failing to fulfill his duties, and endangering the Fairy Realm’s most sacred secrets.” She bowed and then stepped back to allow Yarim to kneel alone before the Council.

They remained in silence for several minutes, with the King’s eyes closed in thought. Finally, he rose, and the room held its collective breath. “Yarim Belial, do you protest any of these accusations that have been raised against you?”

“No, my liege,” Yarim replied, head bowed. “Ariadne has spoken true.”

“Do you acknowledge your responsibility for the deaths of those at Pawstaniople?”

“I do, my liege.”

“And do you accept fault for how nearly our realm was exposed to outsiders?”

“Yes.”

The King nodded. “Very well. For your crimes, I will have you stripped of your rank, and assign you as a soldier under Ariadne’s command. Are there any opposed to this motion?”

The Council said nothing.

Yarim’s eyes widened, and he looked up at last. “But, my liege, I failed you. I brought the ire of the Valiant Company nearly to our very door. I-”

“We are well aware,” the King interjected, “but, you also prevented both Human and outsider from entering, as well as kept our sacred charges from being discovered. For that, you are to be commended.” And the King - the King! - bowed towards Yarim. The Council all likewise rose and bowed.

Yarim’s Core filled with emotion. Confusion, pride, and relief washed over him. _I... I have been redeemed._

“Ariadne,” the King waved his hand, “release him from his bonds.”

The girl smirked. “Gladly, my liege.” With a swift cut, she conjured a blade of wind that severed Yarim’s restraints, allowing him to rise to his feet.

“But, my Lord,” Yarim asked, “what of the Valiant Company? Surely they will not be able to abide this.”

The King’s countenance darkened. “I have tolerated the Company’s foolish ambitions because they pose no harm to me or my people. But do not mistake me: I harbor no love for those who cavort with Humans. Their duplicity is well known, and if there is to be peace in Solum, it cannot be found with them.”

Yarim nodded slowly, understanding dawning. “Of course, my liege. Your wisdom surpasses even the stars.” And he knelt once more, this time in reverence rather than contrition.

“My liege,” Ariadne spoke up, “what of Lucius?”

The King stroked his beard. “I will exercise patience with him. He has served this court loyally for many an age. If he has some object in mind with this action, I trust he has good reason for it. I suspect he will return to us in time with important information. And for this, we shall wait.”

With the meeting adjourned, the Council all rose and began to make their way out. Ariadne approached Yarim and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I trust you will serve me well, Yarim?”

He smiled and rose. “Of course. My blade is yours, Ariadne. Although,” he frowned, “what about the Valiant Company? If they see me, they will not be easily mollified.”

“Don’t worry about them” Ariadne replied. “You heard the King. Our loyalty is to our people first. If that means we must face the ire of some mad Mogwai and their Human pets, so be it.”

Yarim grinned. _As it should be..._


End file.
